pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL065: Holiday Hi-Jynx
is the 65th episode as well as a Christmas special of Pokémon: Indigo League. It was originally intended to be the 39th episode of Indigo League, but was aired out of continuity, along with Snow Way Out!. Synopsis Ash and his friends run into a scared and lonely Jynx who has a boot belonging to Santa Claus, but can't find its way to the North Pole. Team Rocket is convinced that Jynx really is Santa Claus and Jessie wants revenge from something that happened in her childhood. Can Ash and friends beat the odds and return Jynx to its Master before Team Rocket gets a hold of it? Episode Plot It is Christmas and though not a kid, Jessie sleeps in her bed. A person enters the room and gets caught in the trap, so Jessie and Meowth are happy to know they caught their target: Santa Claus. However, this was only a test, as it was James who got captured, to see if the trap worked. Jessie believes Santa is a thief - one Christmas night, she waited for Santa Claus and soon heard something. She saw that a Pokémon, a Jynx, entered the room, dressed as Santa Claus and took a doll, then went away. Meowth believes she made it up, though Jessie becomes upset and yells she saw it with her own eyes. The heroes crawl as they see the Jynx. Warned about the Lovely Kiss, Pikachu electrocutes Jynx. Jynx comes to Pikachu and kisses it, despite the struggle. Ash sends Charmander, who uses Flamethrower and hits Jynx. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Jynx's Psychic causes the Ball to hit a boot. Ash goes to throw the Ball once more, but Misty stops him and knows that the trainer has left her there. The Jynx comes to them and hands them the boot. Misty gasps as she sees a photo of Santa Claus, making the heroes believe the Santa Claus is Jynx's trainer. Jynx touches the minds of Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Charmander and lets them know what happened. Jynx cleaned Santa's boot, but a glacier was separated from the ice at North Pole and she drifted away. Ash promises to get her back to Santa. Jynx is happy to that statement she attempts to kiss Ash. Team Rocket see that and Jessie knows if they follow them, they will find the Santa Claus and make him pay for stealing her toys. Ash proposes the Water Pokémon carry the rift to the North Pole, so Ash sends Squirtle, while Misty her Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen and Psyduck (although Psyduck stays on the raft), while Team Rocket follow them. After a while, the Pokémon get exhausted, so Ash strips down to his boxers and carries the raft. After a while, he is exhausted, but hears that he is on the right direction. Brock and Misty say they did not say anything, making Ash believe he is hearing things and continues swimming. He hears something else and a wave separates the raft and him. Ash sinks down and sees something. The Pokémon communicates with him and goes up before he drowns. Misty checks via the Pokédex that is a Lapras. The Lapras' Telepathy causes it to communicate, saying that it needed to know whether they were good or ill-intentioned, as it got a quest from Santa to search for Jynx. Seeing how Ash used his strength to go to the North Pole, it is sure they are good-intentioned and promises to take them to North Pole. Team Rocket continue stalking them. Lapras warns them it will get cold, though Ash knows a bit of cold does not bother him. When they are near, Ash, Brock and Misty wrap themselves with Jynx's hair because of the freezing temperatures. Before they go to Santa's workshop, Team Rocket appear (exhausted and freezing). They want to get Santa Claus, the Jynx, making the heroes laugh for such a statement. Meowth launches a missile, and when the heroes panic, Team Rocket steal the Jynx, while the missile releases a net to bind the gang and Lapras. Team Rocket look in the workshop and see many Jynx, but see Santa Claus, leading Jessie to believe Jynx is not Santa Claus. The Santa hopes Lapras will be back soon for his boot, so Jessie points at his boot. The heroes come in to warn Santa, but Team Rocket tie him up. Being forced under Team Rocket's command, the Jynx load the submarine with presents. Jessie tells Santa this is a payback for the doll his Jynx stole. Jynx touches Jessie and reads her mind, seeing that she was upset when Jynx took her doll. Jynx goes away and brings her back the doll. Santa explains that he had the doll repaired, but when Jessie did not believe in Santa, he couldn't come to her. Jessie is touched and Santa asks of her to untie him up. Jessie does not want to and escapes with James and Meowth in the submarine. They get away, but Lapras appears and uses Ice Beam to freeze them, preventing them from moving. Ash sends Charmander, who uses Flamethrower to cut the rope. Charmander uses Fire Spin on the submarine, so Jessie sends James' Weezing, who uses Sludge to stop Charmander. Team Rocket escape the battle. Ash apologizes to Santa for this failure, but Santa knows they will get the presents, as his Jynx use Psywave to stop the submarine. They get the toys out, then blast Team Rocket off. During the night, Santa tells Lapras to get Ash, Brock and Misty back to Kanto, then rides off with his Ponyta. The heroes see the snow falling, but Ash forgot that he did not say to Santa what he wanted. Lapras tells him that Santa knows already, as Jynx brings them the presents. Team Rocket are awake and wait for Santa to come, even if Meowth believes he is not going to visit. Suddenly, Jynx appears and uses Lovely Kiss, which gets Team Rocket to sleep. Debuts Character Santa Claus Pokémon *Jynx *Lapras Move *Ice Beam *Lovely Kiss Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Jynx (JP), Pidgeotto (US) *This episode was originally intended to air on December 23, 1997, and as such, Cyber Soldier Porygon's next episode preview segment features this episode's preview. It was reused as the next episode preview segment of It's Mr. Mime Time which is the one that aired before this episode. *Jessie reads out the title card of this episode instead of Ash. This is the second time this has happened since the third episode when Misty read out the title card of the episode. *The original DVDs for the dub included this episode, with Jynx's black skin color. Later versions of the English dubbed DVDs released years later removed this episode. *On the Netflix and Amazon Video services in Japan, with Amazon Video requiring an annual subscription rather than being able to purchase and own individual episodes, Jynx's skin is updated to purple instead of black, unlike the Hulu service provided in Japan. **Amazon Prime's thumbnail however features an image of the scene where Ash and his friends meet Jynx on the beach, and Jynx's skin is left black, despite the episode itself having it purple. **Oddly, in one of Israel's recent airings, Jynx was still black. *Due to the controversy surrounding Jynx and strict FCC regulations, Holiday Hi-Jynx aired only once on Kids WB (now the CW Network) in 1999. To this day, this episode has never re-aired in the States. *This is the only episode where Ash’s boxers are blue. Mistakes *Because this episode was aired out of order, Ash's Charizard is still Charmander in this episode even though it evolved in into Charmeleon in IL043 and then into Charizard in IL046, Misty still has her Starmie and Horsea, but Togepi is absent. *In two close-ups of Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Jynx after Jessie tells them that she and Team Rocket want to have Santa Claus, Ash's shirt and jacket are still missing. *During the confrontation with Team Rocket, Jessie refers to Jynx as a male despite Jynx being a completely female species. Dub differences *Ash's narration of the title card is changed to Jessie narrating it in the dub. Gallery Jessie and Meowth got a Santa Claus IL065 2.jpg James tested the trap IL065 3.jpg Jynx, the Christmas Pokémon IL065 4.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Jynx IL065 5.jpg Jynx's Lovely Kiss affects Pikachu IL065 6.jpg A tag saying " サンタクロース Santa Claus}}" (JP) / The Santa Claus' image (US) IL065 7.jpg Jynx attempts to kiss Ash IL065 8.jpg Ash goes to carry the raft IL065 9.jpg A Lapras visits Ash IL065 21.jpg Ash almost drowns IL065 10.jpg Team Rocket are freezing IL065 11.jpg Jynx inside the workshop IL065 12.jpg James and Meowth tie Santa up IL065 13.jpg Jessie intimidates the Santa IL065 14.jpg Jynx touches Jessie's memory IL065 15.jpg Team Rocket are frozen IL065 16.jpg Charmander frees the heroes IL065 17.jpg Jynx use Psywave IL065 18.jpg Santa departs in the night IL065 19.jpg Jynx gives away the presents IL065 20.jpg Team Rocket get affected by Lovely Kiss }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Christmas Specials